


Golden Boy

by Daydreaming101



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Light depression, Love, Smut, Tour life, alex is tired, feelings of doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming101/pseuds/Daydreaming101
Summary: Alex is feeling a little blue at the end of the tour and you talk with him, helping him feel a whole lot better.





	Golden Boy

It was the end of the tour, each day a step closer to the end of another wonderful cycle and the whole crew was feeling it in multiple ways, from aches in inimaginable body parts to the melancholy of an ending. You knock on Alex’s dressing room door, careful not to spill the mug of hot tea you were holding, and open the the door to find him lying on the couch wrapped on a blanket, fast asleep. 

You leave the mug on top of a table and sit on the edge of the couch, trying not to squish him, “Alex… Love, it’s time to wake up.” You caress his brow softly, bringing your hand up to scratch at his fuzzy scalp, “Hmmm… Tha’ feels so good. I fink yeh should join meh.” Alex wraps his arms around your waist, pressing you against him, “As much as I’d love that, you have a concert to play in a couple of hours and you need to get ready.” He shakes his head, bringing a pillow to cover his head.

Prying the pillow away from his face, you press several kisses to his skin until you finish on his lips, lingering there for a few moments, “I know you aren’t feeling 100%, babe. But I brought you some nice tea and I am here to cheer you up, hopefully enough to get that bouncy ass on stage.” He sighs and nods, sitting up, “I kno’ love, fanks for being ‘ere.” You smile and hug him, whispering to his ear, “I’ll always be here, babe.” 

“I ‘eard summat about some tea?” You laugh and reach out for the mug, passing it over to him. “Is there whiskeh in ‘ere?” You giggle at his reaction, “A lil’ bit… It’s good for your throat!” Alex smiles and takes another sip, “I knew there were a reason I chose yeh.” You smile and stroke his cheek, feeling the rough stubble from the past couple of days. Alex leans into your touch and you reach with your other arm around him, cuddling into his slight frame. 

“ ‘m not feeling that great, love.” You touch his forehead, feeling for a fever or cold sweat, “Not like tha’... It’s more on the inside. Like in me soul.” That felt like a stake on your heart, you knew Alex hadn’t been feeling that great from reports from the other guys and that’s why you agreed to take some time off from work to join him on the last leg of the tour, but you had no idea what was truly going on as Alex always avoided going into upsetting subjects when you are apart.

“What does it feel like?” He sighs, showing weakness wasn’t a strength of his, “Tired, ‘m tired, love. This ‘hole record cycle were so nerve wrecking from the start and now it’s ending. I fink it’s all crashing down, tha’ knows?” You nod along, holding him tight, “I can see that, my love. Maybe it’s because you were holding down all that weight on your shoulders and now that it’s all said and done things feel a bit empty and tired?” You sit still for a moment, embracing each other.

“Yehr right, I fink I forgot to ‘ave enjoy it these past weeks and… I need to cherish this, I want to remember this.” You smile and kiss him, “Oh Alex, yes! Enjoy this and make some more memories, we’ll have plenty of time to relax and recover after. I’ll make sure of it.” Alex takes your face between his hands, looking deep into your eyes, “I love yeh. I ‘ave no idea where I’d be without yeh.” He kisses you passionately, pressing you against the couch and you sigh into it, relishing on the feeling of his strong shoulders under your hands.  
Soon you are lying on the couch with Alex on top of you, “Alex, you have a show to play.” He shakes his head and pulls his shirt off, “We ‘ave time, love. ‘m making sum memories ‘ere.” You laugh and giving in, you’d never been good at saying no to a half-naked Alex, “Ok then, but if Steve is mad it’s all on you!” You both sit up quickly so you can take off the dress you were wearing and before you had even pulled it completely off Alex was all over you, trailing kisses down your chest and taking a nipple between his lips while kneading the other one.

“Alex… We, ahhh! Only 20 minutes!” You try to remind him to be quick between moans and the cheeky bugger continues to ignore you, so you sneak your hand down in between his pants and palm him, pressing the heel of your hand on him, “C’mon Turner, I know that you want this, look how hard you are for me.” Alex groans against your skin, releasing your breasts, “It’s all for yeh, babeh. What yeh gunna do about it?” 

You smile capturing his lips in a quick kiss before focusing on getting his pants open and down, meanwhile Alex refocused on you, his fingers quick to push your panties aside and stroke your sensitive skin, “So wet, are yeh readeh for meh?” He plunges two fingers into you, curling into your pleasure point and making your back arch off the couch, pushing your chests together, “Indeed yeh are, yeh are nice and wet...” He pulls out his fingers, making a show of licking them off, “And completeleh delicious.” 

You nearly came right there, releasing an embarrassingly loud moan that makes him chuckle. It takes you a few moments to recover, during which Alex continued to entice you, kissing along your neck and lazily stroking your clit. You wrap your hand around his length, tugging a few times, “I need you, A-Alex.” He smiles, rolling your clit between his fingers one more time then taking over for you, guiding the tip of dick along your slit, teasing you.

“Better be carefull not to scream to loudleh, love.” You were about to retort to him when he drove all the way into you stealing your breath, Alex barely let you get used to it before pulling back and going back in, maintaining a fast rhythm that left you between moans and blubberings of how much you loved him, “Is this fast enough for yeh, love? Does it feel good when I fuck yeh like dis?” You gripped his neck, nails digging into his skin as you moaned and tried to keep it down, “Oh baby… Yes, please. Give me all you got.” That set him off and as if it were a challenge Alex pulls your legs over his shoulders, reaching the perfect angle to fuck you out of this world.

The build up is fast and his fingers find your clit at the perfect moment for release, your walls squeeze around him as you orgasm and soon he is there, hot spurs of cum filling you up, “Oh goodness, I’m… Oh my, Alex!.” You take deep breaths as you come down, trembling with the aftershocks, “Love, I fink I’m late.” You both fall into uncontrollable laughter, “You are incorrigible, Mr. Turner. Get up, you have a gig to play.” For emphasis you give a nice squeeze to his butt.

Once you are both dressed and ready you rush Alex out the door, “You are starting the show all sweaty already.” he pushes you against one of the backstage doors, “I wouldn’t ‘ave it aneh other way.” Alex kisses you deeply and you wind your arms around his neck, holding him close, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat, “You are late, Alex.”You two break off to find Steve standing there with his arms crossed, “ ‘m sorreh mate, it was my fault.” You smile sheepishly at the tour manager, trying your best to look apologetic. Steve shakes his head laughing, “C’mon then, you have a show to play, golden boy.”

You and Breana watch the concert from side stage, she’d been the only one able to attend this particular one, and you comment on your favourite bits, laughing at your partners and their antics on stage. Alex is prancing around the stage, rocking out with his best mates and acting out his lyrics, all of which make your heart burst with pride and love. 

Once the show is over you are there, holding your arms open to receive him, “Better?” you whisper against his ear, “All fanks to you.”


End file.
